Lost Tribes: Living dead
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When Daniel is called to Sunnydale by an old friend he bite off more then he can chew, only his true love can stop him becoming one of the undead? But could this town hold past secrets for Jack too? Buffy crossover Slash
1. The torched return

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **Living Dead 

**Pairings: **Jack & Daniel Spike & Angel

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Stargate

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe

**Challenges: **None

**Series: **Lost Tribes Series

**Chapters: **1/

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **when Daniel is called to Sunnydale by an old friend he bite off more then he can chew, only his true love can stop him becoming one of the undead? But could this town hold past secrets for Jack too?

**Chapter Summery: **Something evil awakes

**Authors Note:**

**Lost Tribes: Living dead**

The Torched Returns

"Quick molly I think we have found it" said an old man dressed in dessert clothing as he stood over a sarcophagus.

"What's it say Albert?" asked a younger woman as she came running over.

"It says, he who opens this tomb will doom the earth by inflicting the living dead on it for here lays Aurrilus, Master of the unholy and son of the Dragon. may he who has not a soul worship him for eternity" translated the man when all of a sudden the tomb started to shake.

Out from the coffin rose a young tanned skinned man in his early 20's. He was dressed from head to toe in Egyptian robes and covered in gold and Jewry.

"What year is this?" he commanded in Egyptian as the two people looked at each other in fear.

"What did he say?" asked the woman in fear as the man shrugged.

"What century is this?" Commanded the man in English this time as he stared down the other two.

"the 21st, who are you and how do you know our language?" asked the woman as she approached the man.

"I am Aurrilus and I have been in that tomb for almost 2 millennia, but now I will return thanks to you" he laughed as he eyes glowed, with that he swooped down and bit the man and took the woman before leavening.

A couple of days later the news and find reached it destination, unfortunately it stumped everyone. very few could understand it, that was till someone had an idea.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Meanwhile unaware of what's happened a group of friends enjoy their time together.

"OW" yelled Daniel as he cut his hand leaning to get his phone

"Hello" said Daniel as he dodged a pillow being throw at him by Jack

_/Is this Dr Daniel Jackson?/_

"Yes this is him speaking"

_/Danny it's me Wesley, remember we went to collage together?/_

"Oh yeah hey Wes what can I do for...just give me a sec, Sam I expect bad behaviour from him but not you" yelled Daniel as he threw back the thing she'd thrown at him.

"Hey I resent that remark" yelled Jack from the floor before the couch.

"Sorry about that Wes my work mates are acting like 3 year olds"

"I'm 4 ½ " yelled Jack in protest.

_/Who was that?/_

"Oh that's only Jack believe me you don't want to know him" Daniel said laughing as Jack pulled a face.

_/Do you know how hard it is to track you down?/_

"Yeah sorry about that Wes" said Daniel

_/that's fine though the military Dan? That was the last place I though I'd find you?/_

"I know but it has it's good day, ok so what's up Wes or is this just a catch up call?" said Daniel as he laughed at Teal'c who was trying to separated Sam and Jack

_/The reason why I am calling is about three days ago the bodies of two Archologists where found inside the tomb they were working on here in town. the find is incredible but no one has been able to translate the Hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus. _

_I remember that you had a thing for stranger languages so I thought you might be able to help there?/_

"Hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus in America? Ok Wes you've got my attention where is it?" asked Daniel as he grabbed a pen and pad

/It's down here in the Sunnydale museum/

"Well I will have to bring some friend, but other then that I will see you soon"

_/Thanks Dan I'll see you then/_

"ok Wes see you then" with that Daniel hung up and when into his front room.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Jack pack your stuff were going on a road trip" with that everyone got up

"What about Hammond?" asked Sam as she pushed Jack over

"Don't worry I will sort that just meet me back here in an hour" said Daniel as everyone agreed then left. Daniel was straight on the phone to Hammond.

_/Hammond here/_

"General, I just got a disturbing phone call from an old friend. He's just informed me that one of my former colleagues where killed on a dig two days ago.

The object they found was a sarcophagus on American soil covered in Hieroglyphics that no one can read and these are the best in the field?" said Daniel with concern.

_/I see where you are going with this Dr Jackson, please go and check it out. I suggest you take SG1 with you as back up and I'm sending Davis as a liaison/_

"Yes sir, that's is expectable thank you" said Daniel as he filled them in on his plans, after a long talk on the phone with Hammond SG1 and Major Davis, they where packing up and headed on their way to Sunnydale.


	2. The First step

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **Living Dead 

**Pairings: **Jack & Daniel Spike & Angel

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Stargate

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe

**Challenges: **None

**Series: **Lost Tribes Series

**Chapters: **2/

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **when Daniel is called to Sunnydale by an old friend he bite off more then he can chew, only his true love can stop him becoming one of the undead? But could this town hold past secrets for Jack too?

**Chapter Summery: **SG1 arrives in Sunnydale

**Authors Note:**

The First Step

Wes was waiting outside the Sunnydale Museum, he paced back and forth the next day as he waited for Daniel to arrive.

"Where is he?" he growled to himself as he checked his watch for the 100th time.

"Fashionably late as usual" laughed Daniel as he walked up behind him, Wes spun round and was greeted with a smiled and a hug from his old friend.

"Sorry Wes we had to book into a Motel and then I had to leave the other, which is dangerous itself" laughed Daniel as Wes looked confused as they walked to the tomb

"Don't worry Wes when you meet them you will see what I mean" laughed Daniel as he pulled out his wallet and showed him the team picture as they arrived.

Daniel took one look at the sarcophagus and was confused slightly. The sarcophagus was a large coffin shaped, black marble box, covered in gold Hieroglyphs. The top was also covered in gold Hieroglyphics but unlike normal sarcophagus's the lid was sloped and had no sigh of an opening mechanism.

"Right Wes we are going to need a large pot of coffee, lots of chocolate and no interruptions" said Daniel seriously as Wes agreed and left the room.

Daniel started to translate what he recognised as Goa'uld after several hours Wes and Daniel were tired.

"Wes go home, eat, get some rest and come back when you feel better. Don't argue you know me I don't need to sleep as long as I have coffee" said Daniel as Wes complained and then he leaves. As soon as Wes was gone Daniel was on the phone to Jack and the others.

"Jack get your butt over here now you guys have got to see this" growled Daniel down the phone before going back to work. Not long later the others arrive.

"Ok Danny what so important you dragged us all out here?" snapped Jack as Daniel shot him a dirty look.

"This" said Daniel pointing out the Sarcophagus

"It not like anyone I have seen DanielJackson?" said Teal'c as he examined the Sarcophagus

"I know and here's why. In 12th century a prophet called Aurelius, he foretold the rise of the Anointed One. A Demi-God of some sort that would open the _'Mouth of Hell' _and bring forth the end of the world.

His follower are supposedly the reason for the birth of the vampire myth, after he disappeared his Order survived under the command of his second in command known only as The Master. the Order of Aurelius was believed to be ruled by codes of severe ritualistic beliefs and extreme obedience to the Master.

Failure to follow the Master's resulted in severe punishments, mostly mutilation or even death.

The rules of the Order dictated that its members must not live _'among the human pestilence' _as they called humans. Instead dwelling underground only visiting the surface only to find food or bring in new members. Their underground existence was centred around their belief in vampire rituals and religion, especially the tribute of the Old Ones, the original pure-breed demons that ruled the Earth in its beginnings.

The brethren of the Order consider themselves to be the _"elite"_, destined to usher in the return of the Old Ones and the destruction of mankind, regarded by the Order as little more than animals, a _"plague of boils" _covering the earth.

The belief of the Aurelians that they are the _"select" _also comes from the fact that the Aurelian line can be counted among the most powerful and commanding of this cult. The Order of Aurelius is one of the few groups shown in this time to be organized on a heavily structured society, instead of the common group packs merely focused on hunting, feeding and protection" said Daniel as Jack just looked blankly at him

"Nice horror story, so what does it mean?" asked Jack as Daniel groaned

"Jack if this is true then we're fucked, they are an Armageddon cult that believe they can bring back their god" said Daniel

"So is there any mention of our friendly neighbourhood snakes?" asked Jack

"Sort of, part of the writing goes on to tell you how Aurrilus disappeared, it says that a beam of light from the gods appeared and Aurrilus stepped into it and was taken away in it's rings" said Daniel as he looked at Jack.

"I too have heard these stories DanielJackson, Apophis once called Aurrilus a demon of Sokar, a…………………"

"the Hominus Nocturna?" said Wes who had reappeared making everyone jump

"Wes I thought I told you to get some rest?" said Daniel as he tried to cover them.

"Dan I have, it's been 2 hour. Come on you need a break, they need a drink and I need to explain something's" said Wes as they all followed him.

Deep inside Daniel he felt like he knew this guy and so he needed to be on guard, something was making him uneasy about this whole thing.

"Welcome to the Bronze, Sunnydale one and only club" joke Wes

They went in.

They followed him over into a far corner were a large table had several people sat at it. Wes was greeted by everyone as they sat down.

"Dr Daniel Jackson meet, Buffy Summer, Cordeila Chase, Willow Rosenberg, Angel, Spike, Rupert Giles, Oz and Alexander Harris" said Wes as he introduced everyone.

The last name made Jack look up for some reason before Daniel introduced them to the other.

"Hi, these are Colonel Jack O'Neil, Majors Samantha Carter, Major Paul Davis and this is Murray" said Daniel as Spike and Angel looked at each other, they could sense something about Daniel and about Jack too.

"Well it's nice to see you all have survived your first day here?" laughed Buffy as the other laughed too.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam as they looked confusedly at the others.

"Sunnydale is Vampire central people die everyday here" said Oz normally as Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Vampires don't exist" said Jack as he looked at Daniel

"The Hominus Nocturna or vampires have never stopped walking the earth, we just stopped believing in them" said Wes as he was given a drink.

"Aurrilus was one if not the first of them" said Wes as he drank some of it.

"Ha yeah you tell 'em book boy" laughed Spike as he lit up his fag.

"What so funny?" growled Jack as he looked at the bleach blonde in front of them.

"What is so funny is you sit here saying Vampires are not real when there's two Master vampires Angel and myself, 1 werewolf Oz, a witch Willow and a Vampire Slayer Buffy sat right in front of you" laughed Spike as Jack looked shocked.

With that Angel and Spike put on their 'Game Faces' and scared all of the people in the bronze. Angel stop but then had to stop Spike, Angel and Spike sat down as the others had gotten over the shock of the confessions earlier they started to explain.

"Lord Aurrilus as he was known back then was a prophet and son of a pure demon and human woman. A Dhampir of a great power, he was feared by all but all that is written about him was burned centuries ago. Only the Order now knows the true story" said Angel as he looked at Spike, Buffy looked at them both.

"Don't look at me I was branded a traitor when I started helping you" said Angel

"Don't look at me ether Slayer, we burnt that bridge long ago when the pompous git left us for dead in Prague. Not to mention when Peaches here was blacklisted so where all his Chhilder, me, Dru and Penn. We lose our headed if he finds us?" said Spike with a growl.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Not far from them Aurrilus has gotten wind of the stranger in town, he stretched out from the throne he was sat in and looked down at the Master who knelt before him.

"Send out your most prized my son, bring back what was taken from me?" growled Aurrilus as his eyes flashed gold as the Master nodded.

"Soon Dan-yel we will be reunited and this world will be ours" said Aurrilus with a laugh that wrung though their sanctuary.


End file.
